Nicole Hunter
Biography Early Life Nicole Hunter was born in Manhattan, New York. She was the only child of Jeremy Hunter and Miriam Hunter. Her father worked in advertising for the Rand Corporation, while her mother was part of the corporation as well, in their public relation's department. Miriam held a number of shares of the company. Nicole was raised with every amenity and luxury that her family could afford. At an early age, she was tested and was found to possess an incredibly high IQ. Her parents started her with tutors as soon as possible. Nicole had a sheltered life style and wasn't too in touch with everything that happened around her. Her parents knew that great things would be ahead of her and they wanted to make sure that their daughter had everything that she would need in order to succeed. Luckily, a lot of those things only cost money, which the family had a good bit of and Nicole's tutors were paid for. As she got older, she wanted to learn more about the world, and her parents didn't understand what that meant for her. She wanted to get out and be active, and see the world, but they couldn't grasp that she meant actually leave their home and be able to just be a kid. This was a source of constant arguing with her parents. In exchange for her cessation of these talks, her parents offered to finance a number of trips around the world so that she could see and understand world culture. Nicole accepted, and at every stop, she constantly wanted to learn more about the human condition of the people living in those countries, from the richest to the poorest. Her mother was the first to understand her daughter's theory. In order to properly research new medical and scientific breakthroughs designed to help people, one first needed to know what those people needed. When Nicole was twelve, her mother started to relent more and started to argue on her side as to why Nicole should be allowed out and about in New York City. As soon as she got her first bit of freedom it was a rush to Nicole, and she started to sneak into underground clubs and bars. While she didn't drink, she soaked in the nightlife and the experiences were amazing. They helped shape a lot of what she wanted to study, namely genetics. She wanted to learn more about the human experience from the science side, and understand what made humans, in fact, humans. Her parents who had been apprehensive were quite pleased with the results. By the time she was sixteen, Nicole was in college, going for her bachelor's in Biology, concentrating on Genetics. Rand Corporation Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Nicole possesses a very high intellect. She holds three degrees, a Masters in Bioethics, and two PhDs, one in Biology and the other in Genetics. A highly respected member of her field, she works in Rand as one of the lead researchers in their genetic research division. Threads Current Threads Past Threads Category: MirrodinCategory:CiviliansCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)